With the advent of computers, interactive electronic communications, and the Internet, as well as advances in the digital realm of consumer information, has come a reinvention of conventional entertainment and communication services to enhance programming, recording, and viewing of multimedia, such as broadcast television programs. In this manner, service providers are increasing the wealth of available features, not to mention creating endless opportunities for personalized configurations. However, developments in user interface technology have not kept pace with the explosion of digital entertainment, nor have they remained in harmony with the itinerant nature of modern lifestyles. As such, the entertainment value of television is being greatly diminished by antiquated control techniques (namely panel controls or handheld remote controllers), neither satisfying in their design, nor efficient in their implementation.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that seamlessly provides efficient, convenient access to system controls and configurations.